


Por él

by moonryak



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Elricest, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Worship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonryak/pseuds/moonryak
Summary: En su última noche juntos, Edward admira la perfección de Alphonse, y piensa en cómo daría todo lo que tiene por él.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Kudos: 5





	Por él

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373601) by [moonryak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonryak/pseuds/moonryak). 



> ¡Hola y bienvenidos!
> 
> Antes que todo, me gustaría aclarar que la relación no es necesariamente recíproca, y borda un tanto lo obsesivo. Si estás bien con eso, ¡Por favor disfruta de tu lectura!

Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, su mirada fija en el rostro durmiente contrario, analizando cada detalle minuciosamente, encontrándose nuevamente fascinado con lo que acababa de apreciar, pues por más veces que le estudiara, sentía que su amor por el menor aumentaba, y cómo no, si Alphonse era perfecto a sus ojos.

Y es que realmente lo era, desde sus hebras coloreadas por los rayos del Sol, hasta el corazón más puro y noble que había habitado el mundo. Alphonse era demasiado perfecto para vivir en la suciedad mundana de la Tierra.

Muy claro tenía lo retorcido de su subrepticio, lo enfermizo que era que él estuviera enamorado de su hermano menor, lo tenía más que claro y por lo mismo se convenció a encerrar aquel sentimiento bajo siete llaves, pero él no era de piedra, era tan humano como cualquiera y muchas veces sus sentimientos y acciones escapaban de su control, pero aprendió a llevarlo sin levantar sospechas, sin provocar que Alphonse huyera de su lado despavorido por su adoración repulsiva. Temía que aquello sucediera, con pánico recorría esas situaciones hipotéticas en la soledad de la noche, situaciones en las que Alphonse le decía lo repugnante que era, o peor aún, le dedicaba miradas de rechazo que él nunca, jamás podría soportar siquiera en la imaginación de su mente. Pero todas estas noches de angustia eran detenidas abruptamente por la figura, ya tan compuesta como él mismo -o incluso más, recostada en el lecho que compartían, respirando con tranquilidad bajo el resplandor tenue de la Luna, transmitiendo una paz que Edward creyó jamás haber conocido. Tan perfecto que miedo le daba el acercarse e interrumpir aquel esplendor etéreo, por eso, muchas noches se dedicaba a observar a Alphonse desde la distancia que su pequeña alcoba compartida le permitía, pero no esta noche. Mañana era un gran día, un importante día y, sólo por hoy, Edward podía permitirse admirar la delicada belleza de su hermano.

Mañana sería el día en que Alphonse se marcharía al país de Xing, con el fin de aprender la Alkahestria. Y aunque estaba feliz de que su hermano menor pudiera comenzar con sus estudios y sus propias metas, no podía evitar sentir abandono, a pesar de tener a las Rockbell junto a él. Pues mantener una estadía indefinida en Resembool no era algo que emocionara mucho a Edward, no después de todo lo vivido en aquel lugar, pero con Alphonse cualquier situación era más llevadera, he ahí el porqué de su desánimo con la idea del menor yéndose del país.

Pero lo que lo tenía con los nervios de punta y la ansiedad carcomiendo su mente por completo, era el constante terror de perder a un ser querido. Ya había perdido suficiente, perdió a su padre antes de siquiera poder generar un lazo afectivo con él, perdió a su madre, y aquel día terminó de perder todo lo que le quedaba, menos a Alphonse. Y quizás ese es el origen de su pasión por el menor, pero aquello es algo en lo que Edward no se atreve a indagar.

Amargas lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y armaron un camino por su rostro, perdiéndose en el borde de su mandíbula. El miedo recorría sus venas y ahogaba su sangre en sollozos silenciosos, en el que sólo el cielo nocturno era testigo. Temía la pérdida de Alphonse, pues ya lo había perdido en dos ocasiones, y había sido capaz de sacrificar su brazo y luego su alquimia con tal de no perderle porque Alphonse lo vale todo, absolutamente todo. Y volvería a dar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance con tal de que Alphonse se quedara a su lado, junto a él y sólo él, amándolo como su imaginación divaga cuando se permite fantasear con aquello pero sabe que no es posible. Alphonse es perfecto y él no, él es un ser retorcido, en cambio su hermano es tan puro, tanto que el mismo mundo no lo merece, porque nadie puede ser merecedor de aquel alma llena de cálida luz, ni siquiera él. Y aunque lo tiene más que claro, Edward arrancaría con sus propias manos su corazón para dárselo, pues daría todo lo que tiene por Alphonse, incluso su vida, incluso su alma.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que hayas lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo! ^^
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada pues éste es el primer fanfic que subo, ¡yey!
> 
> El Elricest es mi gran debilidad, y debo admitir que hay algo fascinante en hacer sufrir a mis bebés haciéndolos sentir culpables por amarse románticamente. Prometo algún día darles todo el fluff y la felicidad que merecen ♡
> 
> Pido disculpas si hay algún tipo de error gramatical u ortográfico, o si fue un poco confuso de leer. Aún estoy trabajando en mi escritura, que por cierto, tenía bastante oxidada jaja
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por favor cuídate y mantente a salvo 💛


End file.
